In a well known-method of reproducing the contours of a pattern in a workpiece blank it is known to rotate both the pattern and the blank about parallel axes. A feeler, usually carrying a roller and mounted on a pivotal arm, is urged against the pattern and a tool carried on another arm linked to the feeler arm is urged against the blank. The feeler and the tool are jointly displaced along the synchronously rotating workpiece and pattern so that the exact contours of the pattern are cut into the workpiece. To this end the tool is usually a milling head or a sander.
A principal disadvantage of this system is that the feeler and tool follow generally helical paths along the surface of the pattern and workpiece such that any scratches or marks made by the tool are generally helical. This is particularly bothersome when a wooden workpiece is being shaped with the grain of the workpiece extending parallel to the axis of rotation.
Yet another disadvantage of this system is that it is difficult accurately to reproduce flat surfaces in the workpiece. Such surfaces are frequently needed in the production of gunstocks, table legs, and the like.
In another known system the workpiece is held on a carriage which is displaced longitudinally past a row of tools each operated with a respective template. This system allows the extremely accurate reproduction of flat surfaces and turns out a very high-quality product. The disadvantage of this system is that is it necessary to use a great many templates and a great deal of equipment to produce a single item. Thus production costs are elevated. It has been suggested in this arrangement to reduce the equipment investment by mounting the workpiece on the carriage so as to be rotatable about its axis such that one edge of the workpiece is shaped, then the workpiece is rotated through 90.degree., then another edge is shaped, and so on. Nonetheless this system remains quite expensive so that production costs are high.